


What Yet Lingers

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Evil Lone Wanderer, Gen, The American Dream, discussions of Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: A slight rewrite of The American Dream.  Rose May comes face to face with Colonel Autumn.





	What Yet Lingers

Rose May wakes up with a pounding headache.  The last thing she remembers… she groans, remembering Colonel Autumn’s face looming over her.  She must be the Enclave’s prisoner.  

Sure enough, she opens her eyes to see a blue force field surrounding her and she realizes that she’s just in her underwear.  She knew Autumn must be a perv.  

“So, you’re awake.  Let's make this simple: you’re going to tell me the code for the purifier and you’re going to do it now,” Colonel Autumn says.  

“What?” Rose May asks, blinking.  

“The good guys won this one and now we’re just wrapping up loose ends.  We’ve got the purifier, now we just need the code to start it.  You’re going to save us all the trouble and give me the code.  You might even get to keep your life.  So, how about it?” Colonel Autumn says.

It takes Rose May’s brain an embarrassingly long second to put it together, but then she realizes that he’s talking about Project Purity.  The realization makes Rose May tilt her head back and let out a bitter laugh.  

“You have the wrong person.  I don’t know anything,” Rose May says.

“You think I’m that stupid?  I saw you.  You were there.  I don’t think you quite realize the gravity of the situation.  You’re a traitor to the United States of America, kid.  You know what happens to traitors, right?  Nothing good.  But give me a show of good will, and I can help you out,” Autumn says.

Dear old Dad, screwing her over from beyond the grave.  It’s this idiotic wasteland.  It destroys everything.  

“Why do you even want this code so badly?” Rose May asks.  

“The longer the purifier isn’t up and running the more people suffer,” Autumn says.  

That gives Rose May pause.  

“You killed my father.  I’m not going to help you,” Rose May says.  

She’s not talking to Colonel Autumn, not really.  She’s talking to the whole goddamn wasteland.  If her father didn’t love  _ it _ more than her, they would be safe and happy back in Vault 101 with Jonas, a happy family.  If he had just chosen not to kill himself, to go with Colonel Autumn, they could have been a family of two in the Enclave.  Father and daughter making scientific advances.  Or, if the Enclave really is so terrible, escaping together later.  

“Your father killed himself.  His loyalty lay with the wrong people and he paid the price.  You, on the other hand, have an opportunity to fix his mistakes,” Autumn says.  

Rose May shakes her head a little because he doesn’t understand and she’s not inclined to explain it to him.  “Fuck you.”

“This is going to get very unpleasant for you,” Autumn says, rounding in on her.

Rose May looks up at him with steady confidence.  She had felt so helpless and weak when she first stumbled out of Vault 101.  It had been a nightmareish few weeks, as she tore her way through the wasteland to find her father.  Truthfully, she doesn’t remember most of it, except the overwhelming fear.

Her goal, after Project Purity, was to make sure she never felt that way again.  To make sure that she never felt that sick helplessness.  That knowing that you have no control over your destiny.  

But standing on shaky legs, trapped in a cage, and staring down the lieutenant of one of the most powerful forces in the wasteland, she doesn’t feel like she did then.  Instead, she feels incredibly powerful- a far better feeling than happiness or contentment- because she’s the one in control here.  

“Letting the architect of Project Purity- the one person who knows the system inside and out- die, and leaving yourself only a wasteland rat to torture for information she doesn’t have.  Do you know what the reeks of, my dearest Colonel Autumn?   _ Incompetence _ ,” Rose May says, clicking her tongue.  She does enjoy the radio broadcasts.  

She can see the moment that he decides to kill her written on his face.  Or, perhaps more accurately, she can decide the moment he decides that he’s going to kill her slowly.  He probably decided to kill her long before now, not that it matters.  

Rose May hasn’t had anything to lose since Dad died.  She’s lost her home, her family, and everything that ever mattered to her.  And at least she has the satisfaction of knowing that the suffering of the people of the wasteland will be prolonged.  She doesn’t  _ want _ to die, but there’s comfort in that.

Colonel Autumn can’t really hurt her.  

“You little-”

Colonel Autumn is cut off by John Henry Eden’s voice filtering through the intercom.  It tugs at somewhere deep inside of her.   _ We will match up the destitute, orphaned children of the Capital Wasteland with qualified, eligible adults. We will rebuild the American family, as it was, as it was meant to be! _  The voice had followed her while she climbed through the rubble, promising her the things she wanted most.  

So when John Henry Eden beckons her to come, she comes, grabbing her gear before wandering out the door.  A man tries to stop her, but she threatens him and he flees.  

Colonel Autumn’s voice says that they should all kill her, so she grips the knife tightly in her hand.  She’ll kill every person in this base if she has to.  It wouldn’t be the most difficult thing that she’s done.  

But then the robots and turrets start to help her, which surprises her.  She would have assumed Autumn had control of the military hardware.  Walking calmly past the robots blowing away the Enclave officers sure is something she won’t soon forget, but she’s careful to remember that they’re only protecting her at someone else’s command.

“Ah, face to face at last,” John Henry Eden says as she approaches the control room.  “I am quite pleased you were able to make it.  The trip isn’t what I intended, but it does serve as a test of your abilities.”

Rose May approaches the computer panel carefully.  “If we’re meeting face to face, Mr. President, then let’s meet face to face.”

“But we are.  I am right before you!” John Henry Eden says grandly.

Rose May tilts her head.  “You’re a computer.  I should have guessed.”

She hadn’t realized that there was anything left inside of her that could be let down.  She had thought that all traces of hope, of expectation, had been thoroughly beaten out of her.  Particularly after she realized that Dad’s fascination with this hideous wasteland surpassed good sense, logic, and love, Rose May had thought herself rid of foolish sentiments about better futures.

Yet, discovering that the voice in the darkness- who promised peace, who promised security, who promised a return to true society- is nothing more than a computer shreds the little bit of hope left in her.  There is no promised land of people working to build a secure tomorrow, away from the wasteland.  There is just a voice in a box, shouting into the wilderness.  A computer can’t inspire people to live and die for a cause.  It’s just not possible.  The Enclave is doomed to fail.  

“How very open minded of you.  Kudos to you for embracing the reality of the situation, rather than railing against it.  Let's get to brass tacks, shall we? There are some things I'd like to talk to you about,” the computer says.  

“Okay,” Rose May says, nice as slow as her world shifts yet again.  

“I am placing a great deal of trust in you, my young friend, because a rare opportunity will soon be at hand.  I need you to help restore our great nation to how it once was,” the computer says, as if they’re in on some great secret together.

“What nation?” Rose May asks, trying to keep her revulsion out of her voice.  “Look around.  Everything is destroyed.”

“Now, that’s a little bleak, don’t you think.  Sure, America is facing a difficult time, but we will persevere and we will heal.  You can help heal this nation, if you allow yourself to act.  What I require of you needs explanation, and once you understand, I’m sure you’ll be moved to act,” the computer says.  

Rose May doubts it.

“Go on.”

“While the war was waged so long ago, we still suffer from its effects.  Mutation, Rose May, mutation continues to plague our country, but if we rid ourselves of the ghouls, the supermutants… the country will be able to grow again, free of such monstrosity,” the computer pauses, presumably for dramatic effect.  “I believe your father’s work can achieve this like nothing else.”

There’s suddenly a lump in her throat and a swirling around her head.  Does this ever stop being painful?  She wonders.  Once the whole wasteland hurts as she does.  Then, and only then.  That’s what she decided at the purifier.  

“What do you mean?” Rose May asks, betraying nothing of what she’s feeling.  

“The purifier that your father helped create had the ability to provide clean water to the entire Capital Wasteland.  With a simple modification, it could be used to kill mutated creatures upon ingestion.  In time, the Capital Wasteland would become healthier as these mutations are purged,” the computer says.  “You could make this modification.  Of course, pure humans from Vaults would be immune to such a thing.”

“Like I told Autumn, I don’t actually know anything about Project Purity,” Rose May says, shaking her head.  “You have the wrong person.”

She’s not dedicating herself to the wasteland, either.  

“Not to worry, not to worry,” the computer says soothingly, like to a child.  “In front of you will be a vial of modified FEV virus.  It can be inserted into the control panel of the purifier.  Simply enter the code and the rest is automated.  The healing can begin.”

A panel on the console in front of her slides open, revealing the vial.  Curious.  It’s so small.  She would have expected it to have some heft.  

“I doubt my father would approve,” Rose May says.  

“My dear, from what I’ve heard of your exploits, that hasn’t yet stopped you from doing what’s necessary,” the computer says.  “Please, I understand that this is an unusual request, but you must understand that this is an unusual time.”

“I’ll think about it,” Rose May says.  

“I do hope you make the right choice,” the computer says.  “Now, the turrets and sentrybots are clearing the way to the exit for you, but you may still encounter some resistance.  Nothing you can’t handle, I’m sure.”

“I’m sure,” Rose May echoes.  

The door opens behind her, and she takes one last look at the ‘President’ before departing.

* * *

 

Rose May considers the modified FEV.  The people of the wasteland have to be alive to suffer. But, she keeps the vial anyways.  There’s something comforting about it.  So much destruction in the palm of her hand.  


End file.
